Ruriy
=Official Biography= * Name: Ruriy * Nationality: Chinese * Gender: Female * Age: 21 years old * Birthday: November ninth (Lunar calendar) * Occupation: Exorcist * Height: 1.69 m * Weight: 49 kg * Blood Type: O * Hobbies: Doesn’t same to care about having one * Hates: Nothing, it seems Being a professional exorcist, Ruriy's often mistaken for a witch, but she's actually a Tao priestess, descending from the legendary Zhong Kui. At the age of 17, Ruriy took care of family business, starting a hard career. Unfortunately, simply doing her job wasn't a way of living, so Ruriy starting to ask for large sums of money to rich families to get them rid of evil spirits, thus finding a way to maintain her family. It is said with Yang's birth, an ancient seal was broken within the Fung Family, and because of that a legion of evil spirits escaped, menacing to hallow the whole clan. When Ruriy heard about the Xuan Dou Tournament, and the weird phenomena taking place within it, she decided to enter the competition to represent her family, gaining exposure to advertise her services, and hoping to win the tournament and get the big prize. What she didn't know, is that the evil spirits master is waiting for her at the tournament... Movelist Normals Command Normals *→ A Ruriy creates a slashing chain around her waist; it can juggle the enemy. *↓ ↓ B / D Upwards energy strike. D version, if done closely, works as a throw and slams the opponent on the ground. Special Moves *↓ ← A Medium-ranged fireball; it disappears after going a distance. *↓ ← C (Hold) Medium-ranged fireball. If you hold the button down, the sphere will grow, scoring hits when the opponent is near, and even juggling the opponent. When fully charged, the projectile becomes full-ranged. You can cancel the projectile by moving the directionals or tapping another button. *← ↓ → A Works as a throw. It curses the opponent in some way, represented by an orange flame over the opponent's head. You can follow-up with ↓ ↓ D for extra damage. *← ↓ → B Works as a throw. It curses the opponent in some way, represented by a blue flame over the opponent's head. You can follow-up with ↓ ↓ D for extra damage. *← ↓ → C Works as a throw. It curses the opponent in some way, represented by a purple flame over the opponent's head. You can follow-up with ↓ ↓ D for extra damage. *← ↓ → D It's a fake, feinty, throw, that looks just like the cursings. It deals no damage, but Ruiry becomes fully invincible and evades attacks when performing the move. *→ ↓ ← B / D Chain attack, it performs three attacks for three possible hits. A version pushes the opponent against the screen edge in the end, and make it bounce towards the center of the stage, allowing Ruriy to juggle. D version performs a leaping strike at the end instead of a rushing strike, that works as an overhead and allowes cross-ups. *→ ↓ → A / C └─ A Creates a Tao shield on front of Ruriy, that deals a hit and reflects projectiles. If you press A while the shield is on, Ruriy charges forward and hits the opponent at medium distance (this hit can juggle). *→ ↓ → B / D Upwards prayer chain spiral attack. Short duration, works as an anti-air, scores 2 hits and launches the opponent upwards. D version has better range, makes Ruriy step forward a little; longer duration, scores 3 hits and engulfs the opponent with electricity. Supers *↓ ← ↓ ← B / D Ruriy runs forward, short to medium range. If she hits the opponent, she will attack with a close-ranged burst of energy. MAX version doesn't increase the range; instead, if Ruriy hits the opponent, stage will go black and Ruriy will teleport to her side of the screen, a pillar of magic flame will engulf the enemy while she performs a Feng Shui stance. *↓ ← ↓ ← A / C Super projectile. A version has short range, C version has medium to long range. If it doesn't hit the enemy, the projectile will stil burst into an octagonal shape that may hit a jumping enemy. MAX version doesn't increase the range, but creates a bigger explosion and deals more damage. *奥义: (Requires Two Stock) ← ↓ → ← ↓ → A+C Ruriy will attemp a throw. If she catches the opponent, she will create a Tao machinery around and seal the opponent with magic charms. Low damage, but inflicts the three available curses at once. You can cancel several command and special moves into this. Artwork Liu Li.jpg 1010800 175392189304195 1149931350 n.png Category:Characters Category:Magicians